Beach Trip
by Kiriska
Summary: What happens when Duo goes on a beach trip with his friends? It can't be pretty...


Kiriska: Reposted for easier reading. ^__^ Enjoy! I dun own GW and mild Relena bashing. ~_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beach Trip  
By: Kiriska  
  
  
  
  
Another day at the beach, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were waiting for Wufei to show up. The former Gundam pilots were still having a hard time adjusting to peace. They had pitched an umbrella on the rugged beach. "Who chose this spot? It's full of crabs and rocks!" complained Duo. "Those aren't rocks, Duo, those are the marbles you brought last time we were here." informed Quatre. "So thats where they went!" It was 9am in the morning, but the shore was already filled with people.  
  
"Hey! Here comes Wufei!" says Quatre. They spotted Wufei coming down a sand dune. "I can't believe I'm here. At the beach, again. Who's big idea was this? Do you guys remember what happened last time?" complains Wufei once he joined up with the others. "You're just mad cause I got sand craps down your pants, last time." mutters Duo, good-naturedly. Wufei shoots Duo a dirty look. "So, what do you guys want to do? Surf and get killed? Build a sand castle and look like idiots, collect seashells and look like idiots, eat and look like pigs, check out babes and look like bastards, or sit here and get sunburned? You're pick." Trowa asks, jokingly, or thats what we think...  
  
"Lets go surf!" chirps Duo. The others look at each other. "Okey, lets go then.." agrees Quatre slowly. Duo bounced off to get their surfboards. Duo's surfboard was black with Shinigami written in red and a big dent on one side... Trowa's was black with green stripes on the sides and a clown mask in the middle. Wufei's was dark blue with a gold dragon on it and the word Nataku under it, also in gold. Quatre's was yellow with a green design on it. Heero's was black with the words Kamikaze Krazy written in silver, Duo picked it for him since he wouldn't pick one out himself.  
  
Duo ran into the waves and paddled out into the sea. Trowa, almost reluctantly, followed. Quatre said he'd watch a bit, then go it. Heero swam in after Trowa. Wufei was standing by Quatre saying all the things that Duo could do wrong. Duo rose up on the first wave shouting "WOOHOO" Trowa was behind him, going through the second wave. Heero was up high on the third wave. "Show off." acuses Duo. Duo waited for the forth wave, and rode up high, "I'll show you, Heero!" Just then a seagull flew into the back of Duo's head and knocked him from the wave.   
  
Duo was washed up on shore, his surfboard had another dent. Duo got up and greeted the others who were waiting for him. "What happened this time? No, wait, I don't wanna know." "Awww, gimme a break, it wasn't as bad as last time." whined Duo. "Last time you flew off the wave and crashed into a lifeguard post." said Wufei. Duo tried to look innocent, "Soooo, what do ya wanna do next?" "Not surfing." answered Wufei.   
  
They decided to get something to eat. "Don't pig out like you did, last time, ok?" warned Wufei. "Will you quit refering to last time? This isn't last time, this is this time." said Duo bitterly. They ordered hotdogs and soda at the consession stand. Duo started feeding his to the seagulls. Soon he was surrounded in them, they covered the table. And bird crap was everywhere. Heero made Duo make his little bird friends go away. Duo was now in a bad mood, "It's not thier fault, no one ever built them a bathroom."  
  
There was a sand-castle building contest. They entered. "Don't step on it like you did last time." It started out good, it resembled Libra, uh, or at least that was their goal..."Hey, hey, don't put that there, it looks like it has the chicken pox!" whined Duo. "Look, if you don't like it, build your own freggin' sand-whatever." said Wufei annoyed. Ok, fine, I will." answered Duo, hotly, he moved off to the side. "That wasn't very nice, Wufei." commented Quatre.  
  
Duo started building a troop of Tauruses. When he was done with that, he built the five Gundams. Then he built another troop of Tauruses behind his sand-model of Deathscythe Hell Custom. "Hahahahah." He began crushing the first troop of Tauruses and the other four Gundams, he smushed up Shenlong the most. Sand was flying everwhere. "Hey, whatever yer doin' Duo, uh, don't make the sand fly everywhere, ok? We're almost done here, so keep it down til were done, ok?" said Trowa. "Okkk" answered Duo with an angel face. Duo built Tallgeese III. That's when Relena showed up. "Hey, Heero! How nice to find you at the beach! Oh, and hi you guys." Duo shrieked. "AHHHHHHH!!!" he kicked his Tallgeese III accidently.  
  
Relena started yapping to Heero, who wasn't listening. Duo jumped up and pulled Heero away from Relena, still screaming, "He doesn't like you, ok? You freaky whatever yer name is, leave us aloooooooooonnne!" He dragged Heero a few feet away, then started pushing Relena away. "Evil Beast! Leave us alone!!" Relena got the picture, "Humph." "THE SAND-STRUCTURE CONTEST IS ABOUT BEGIN!!" said the loudspeaker. Duo resumed playing with his sand-MSs. The others finished their sand-Libra, laughing about the recent event. "Well that's one thing Duo did right" said Heero.  
  
Duo threw small sandballs at the lumps of sand that used to be his friends' Gundams. The judge person for the contest was looking at the sand-Libra, just as he was about to leave, Duo threw a sandball at the sand-Libra causing some of it to crumble. Then he threw some more, making firing sound affects, he fired some more sandballs back at his troop, making big explosion sounds, soon nothing was left of either side but clumps of sand. That was when he looked up and saw the judge and the others looking at him. Wufei looked furious, Trowa rolled his eyes, Quatre was trying not to laugh, Heero remained emotionless, big suprise. But the judge looked happy. He jot down something on his clipboard and moved on.  
  
As soon as the judge was gone, Wufei started yelling at Duo. But Duo was busy counting the grains of sand on the ground. "And the winner of this month's Sand Structure Contest are...." "We're doomed" said Wufei. "The Former Gundam Team!! Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang for their fabulos Libra, Deathscythe Hell Custom, and Taurus troop battle!!! Congratulations!" said the loudspeaker. Wufei's jaw dropped. Everyone else was also suprised. Then Duo went, "WOOOOHOOOO!! Who's da man!?"  
  
They got $500 and a medium size trophy. "Congrats, congrats, now you can use the money to pay for your damages last time..." said the judge. "Duo! You still haven't paid for that?!" asked Wufei. "Um, well, um, I only had a few hundred bucks left, so I wanted to spend it on something, uh, fun.....I used 'um at the arcarde, ok?" said Duo fidgeting. Wufei started to say something but Duo interupted him, "I got the high score!" Wufei sighed, "Next time ya'll go to the beach, don't invite me." Duo had already lost intrest in the conversation and was busily stuffing Wufei's beachbag with sand crabs.   
  
"DDUUUOOOOO!!!!" They were heading back to the city to eat dinner. They were in Trowa's car, since Quatre's had a bid dent in the side, thanks to you know who. Wufei had opened his bag to get a drink...and is now reaching across Quatre and trying to strangle Duo, or push him out the window, it's hard to tell....  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiriska: Review! Artigatou! 


End file.
